<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Travel and Teary Reunions by RawToast_07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152010">Time Travel and Teary Reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07'>RawToast_07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fifth Spirit Elsa, Pre-Coronation Anna, Realization, Sister-Sister Relationship, floofy fluff, sisterly fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToast_07/pseuds/RawToast_07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna’s always been able to rise from the floor, even in her darkest moments. Here’s a little drabble that could explain just how Anna can really believe in a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Travel and Teary Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna watched as the door slowly opened. </p><p>She’d been waiting for this day for almost thirteen years. Countless hours spent talking to a door, waiting for a response that never came. Until now. </p><p>It was Elsa’s coronation. </p><p>Creaking slightly, the door opened to reveal a woman in a white dress, presumably sparkling with millions of reflections. Diamond shaped gems were etched into the bodice and neckline tracing around her entire figure. The eyes of this unfamiliar woman seemed to have no end to their gaze, and yet, seemed as if she’d known them her entire life. </p><p>She stepped, quiet as a cat, out of the door frame and looked at her. Raising an ungloved hand to her younger sisters face, Elsa cupped the copper haired girls cheek. Anna, being caught completely off-guard by how toward Elsa was being, stood in slight shock. </p><p>Her sister was beautiful. No... Ethereal. Angelic, even. </p><p>After a moments time, Elsa hand took her hand away and looked to the side, trying to figure out the words she wanted to say. This could very well be the most important day of both of their lives and she already knew how it would end. </p><p>Elsa looked back into Anna’s teal colored eyes. “Anna...” But before she could finish a sentence, the young woman wrapped her arms around her older sister tightly. </p><p>“I missed you, Elsa.” Was all that Anna needed to say. She found that while her sister was a comfortable cool temperature, her dress was much colder. Tearing her body away but still holding her wrists, Anna looked at the dress carefully. It seemed like it was made of...</p><p>“Ice..?” She breathed. </p><p>A gasp came from above her head and she whipped it up seeing and uncomfortable expression plastered on Elsas face. The white-haired woman exhaled and pulled away gently. She smiled a small smile and brought her hand up. Using her other hand to put her index finger on her lips. </p><p>The younger of the two complied with a motion across her lips indicating she would keep her mouth shut. And then it happened. </p><p>Sparkling blue snowflakes started to surround the woman’s hand. She waved it ever so slightly and a small cloud appeared above it. </p><p>A little flurry sat above Elsas hand. In summer. Inside the castle. Out of nowhere but her sisters own creation. </p><p>“E-Elsa? How...?” Anna murmured. She was too fixated on the snowflakes lazily drifting down from the cloud her sister held. Just as suddenly as it came into being, it vanished. Anna looked up at her sister. </p><p>“Anna, I’m not the Elsa you’re looking for. She’s in the dressing room on the third floor getting ready for the ceremony. I come from a time in the future. And yes, I do have powers even now. I’ve had the all my life. But you can’t say anything to me, or me from today because then the timeline will break. Okay? I just wanted to see you before the coronation ball. Everything’s fine, just trust in me okay?”</p><p>Anna stared in shock. “Wha..? You’re from the...future? But you... w-wait! What’s going to happen today? Why do you want to see me before the ball?”</p><p>“It’ll all be explained in due time. This is just a reminder for the future. When things get bad, remember we always get out of it together. Everything will be fine, because I’m here now, meaning I’m okay in the future. A-And...” The white dresses woman looks away. “I love you, Anna. Please don’t ever forget that. I need you to remember even when I don’t say it. I’ll always do everything to protect you, and even when I push you away, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Fat tears were rolling down the woman’s face now. Anna instinctively brushed them away with her thumb and cupped the older woman’s cheek. Looking into her eyes, Anna only saw love and compassion radiating out of them. </p><p>Breaking her resolve, Anna crushed her sister in a massive hug. The older woman reciprocated in full. They both hand tears rolling down their cheeks by now, one of them more than the other. </p><p>Slowly though, they pulled apart, still connected by their joined hands. Elsa spoke up one more time. “Anna...” She said. “I love you, so much. I’ve never been able to thank you, not for anything that you have done for me. Every time you knocked I wanted to just throw open that hideous door and scream ‘Yes! I do want to build a snowman!’...” she looked to the side, averting her gaze. “I just want to tell you how much you mean to me.” She looked back. “And now, you have a little reminder that I’ll always be with you. No matter what.” Finally, she smiled widely and squeezed the younger woman’s hands. </p><p>Anna was speechless. Ice magic, then time travel, now... this? She couldn’t take much more, she thought. So she just pushed away any more confusing thoughts and once again grabbed Elsa into a bone-crushing hug. </p><p>A few seconds later, she heard a whisper right by her ear. “Goodbye, Anna. I love you.” And with that, blue lights began swirling around the white dressed woman cratering a snowflake pattern in the carpet. Anna stepped back watching the display. </p><p>Elsa started to shimmer, fading into thin air like snowflakes from the ground up. Swirling and twirling, the lights went a little faster and then poof! the lights faded and the snowflakes melted. </p><p>Anna was left in the hall all alone, hot tears rolling down her face. She didn’t remember how she got there, or why she was crying, but she felt batter than she had in years.</p><p>She felt... complete.</p><p>Little did she know what would come that day...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>